


Stolen Moments

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fairly short, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda has questions. Many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I can't stick with serious stuff forever. So here's something light and nice, no fight scenes, just what I like writing, Ozpin's semblance, with my favorate ship along for the ride.
> 
> Set during their third year at Signal.

Glynda never really had an appreciation for time. Then she made the mistake of mentioning this to Ozpin. She’s never seen her dearest friend look so affronted.  
“What do you mean you ‘don’t get it?’” he asks, “what is there not to get?” Glynda rolls her eyes.  
“Unlike you, Oz, most of us don’t have the luxury of being interwoven with the fabric of time.” He’s silent for a moment.

“Ok, can you give me a coin?”  
“What?” The question catches her completely off-guard. Pondering why he could possibly want a coin from her.  
“Please…” She relents, handing over a coin to Ozpin.  
“Why?” Ignoring her for a moment, he positions it above his thumbnail. “Oz” she growls, only half joking “why have you stolen my money?”  
“Glynda please” Ozpin chuckles a moment, brushing his still slightly annoying, long, black, but greying hair from his face. “You can have it back.” She grumbles a moment, before acquiescing.

“Right” Oz starts again, “so normally, a coin flip will look like this to you yes?” He flips the coin, the spinning surfaces reflecting the neon lights above them in Signal’s library, giving her a slight headache.  
“Yes” she answers slowly, wondering where he’s going with this. Slowly he holds his hand out to her, palm up and fingers extended while plucking the coin out of midair with his other. Glynda raises an eyebrow questioningly, but accepts nevertheless.

Then he flips the coin again. Then reaches to his semblance, and turns everything to about 10% of normal speed. Then, without letting go of her hand, he stands up, crosses to the other side of the table, and helps her to her feet. Glynda is staring at the slowly turning lump of metal in the air with barely contained slack-jawed wonder.  
“Do you understand now?” Oz says, slightly amused by her reaction. “Glyn?” he questions after a few moments have passed, slightly concerned by her lack of activity.  
“Yes, Oz, sorry, just… wow” she breathes in awe. “This is how you see the world?”  
“Not all the time” he says, “just whenever I want to. It’s beautiful isn’t it.”

Glynda starts to wander, nodding slowly to answer his question. Oz follows; due both to having to keep hold of her hand, and because he’d follow her anywhere. Pausing only to grab his cane and her crop, which she had left on the desk. They go for a stroll around the school. Immediately Oz draws her to a small drinking fountain, one of many that litter the halls of Signal. Glynda looks on in wonder at the water as it cascades from the tap in beautiful motion, like a waterfall of liquid diamond.

She smiles at him in wonder.  
“Oz, this is incredible? You can see everything this way?”  
“Quite so, my dear” he grants, over-exaggerating his accent to that of a perfect upper-class gentleman. “Would you like to see something very special?”  
“Lead on” she tells him. He takes them out to the courtyard, to the central fountain where the water is a beautiful vibrant green; flowing gently from the spouts, Glynda likened it to a cascade of molten emerald.  
“Yes, I always felt so too”, Oz says quietly “always reminded me of your eyes, actually” he mumbles the last part; but not quite quietly enough.

Glynda turns to him, the slow gentle tinkling sound of the fountain in the background a stark contrast to her shocked expression. Then in a move neither of them quite expected, she lays her head on his shoulder.  
“Oz?” she says after a moment, “let’s just stay like this for now.” The tension releases from his shoulders all at once.  
“Of course Glyn” he says quietly. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
